


Pixie Dust & Forbidden Blooms

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bogeyman, Both of Them are Under the Influence, Butterfly Fae Rey, Drugged Sex - Sex pollen as Aphrodisiac, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent due to Sex Pollen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Forbidden Flowers, Hobgoblin - Freeform, Lotus Pond, Lying to a fae creature is not a good idea - ever, Moth Fae Kylo, Mothlo, Pixies and Faeries, Seelie, Sex Pollen, Smut, Tropes, Unintended Somnophilia, Unseelie, hidden sanctuary, it's a fun blend of sex pollen and faires...don't think to hard about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: Rey is a common field fairy, bound to scavenge Unkar Plutt from sunrise to sundown. She is exhausted on Summer Solstice, the longest day of the year. She's exhausted and desperately thirsty as her day nears its end. On her way home, she spies a flash of water and hurries to quench her parch throat. Little does she realize her oasis is the Sanctuary, guarded by the Unseelie Knights of Ren, and she soon finds out, everything is not as it seems in that place. Kylo, on his nightly patrol, sees a passed out pixie, drunk on pollen, right where she shouldn't be. He'll have to do something about that.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 78
Kudos: 206
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

Rey was exhausted. 

It had been a long, long day. Well, it was the summer solstice, she reminded herself, it really was the longest day...and hot. It was the hottest day she thought she had endured during this particularly nasty dry spell. She didn’t want to even think about the word drought, but it had been nearly 3 weeks without so much as a drizzle. If it wasn’t for her need to be up before dawn, she would never have been able to collect dew before the sun’s heat evaporated it all. 

But now it was evening, and even as the sun started to sink down to the horizon, it had not cooled off at all. 

It had been a grueling day working for Unkar Plutt, that horrible _cucui_ that had owned her for as long as she could remember. He had bound her to scavenge for him from sunup to sundown, so she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. 

She hated him and hated the curse that bound her to him. Rey was finally able to be free of the compulsion to scavenge as the sun’s last light touched the ground. She flew towards her home, hoping there was some of the dew from this morning left when she got there. 

She was so thirsty.

As Rey flew, a glimmer of light off water, beneath a grouping of willow trees, caught her eye. Elated she dove down to find the source. She had never been to this part of the forest before, since the dry spell forced her to fly further and further from the grove Plutt had claimed as his own. 

Her trusty wings never failed her, dappled in oranges and blacks with white edges, always carrying her over the fields of wildflowers and meadows alike. She often blended in with the black-eyed susan, golden rods, and daisies, that no one noticed her. 

Rey flew under a curtain of moss that covered a stone arch, the air immediately feeling cooler then she’d felt in weeks. Below she saw a trickle of water. Rey followed it, seeing it ended in a large pond covered in patches of pale purple waterlilies and deep green lilypads. Cattails lined the edges of the pond that was ringed with tall stones covered in bright green moss. The willow trees leaned in over the stones, some of their leaves dipping to just touch the surface of the dark water. 

Rey squealed in delight, as she quickly zipped down, thinking to kneel on a lilypad so she could drink her fill. The water was as cool as it looked as she cupped her hands, raising it to her mouth. She wished she’d have brought her mug or a bowl, but she made do as it was still the first drink she’d in hours. 

There was a sweetness to the water Rey can’t place. It wasn't like honey, nor was it like sugar, she thought as she took another large drink. She splashed water onto her face, letting it run down over her neck and back, making herself shiver. 

Rey leaned over the edge of the lilypad, looking down into the dark water. She could see it was deeper than she had anticipated, but nothing moved in the water. No fish or frogs. Nothing. She looked up, truly taking in her surroundings. Now that the light was starting to fade, she could see the runes carved into the stones that ringed the pond. 

They seemed to be glowing a faint green.

Rey squinted, trying to make them out, she could almost read one, but her hands slipped over the edge, plunging her arms into the water causing the lilypad to flip, sending her tumbling into the water. 

Rey sank as she thrashed in panic. She didn’t know how to swim, she thought frantically, as her world was engulfed in the rushing sound of water filling her ears as it surrounded her, louder than she ever thought possible. Cold stabbed at her as she struggled to understand which way was up. 

In her struggle, her hand hit one of the lilies stems. She grabbed onto it like a lifeline, looking up to see the pale glow of the flower floating above her. Rey used the stem to pull herself up, desperate to reach the surface. The closer she got the flower, the more details she could see.

As soon as she could she grabbed one of the large petals, reaching for the stable center of the enormous blossom. She twisted and thrashed, heaving herself up, crawling into the center of the pollen bed. Bright violet smeared over her as she collapsed in the filaments. Rey couldn’t have cared less about the pollen staining her old wrap dress. 

She breathed a deep choking breath, coughing up some water and rolled onto her belly, letting her waterlogged wings spread out. Her eyes grew heavy as the adrenaline faded and she knew she was stuck there until her wings dried enough to be able to fly again. She pillowed her head on her arms and thought of how sweet the pollen tasted on her lips. 

Rey drifted into a dream. The same dream she had every night of dark eyes that flash amber in the light, of pale skin that was hot to the touch and of strong arms with gentle hands. She never could see his face clearly, just the impression of it, but how he made her heart race. She smiled and sighed, letting the dream carry her worries away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo was bored. 

It was just another night like any other before it. He left to start his patrol just as the sun finally disappeared below the horizon. He set out knowing it would be a short night, letting his large black wings stretch to their fullest as he soared on the evening breeze. He took to flying just below the tree branches, his keen eyes scanning the loam below for movement or light where it shouldn’t be. 

The Unseelie were a restless lot, always on guard, though it had been some time since the last war, the Knights would be ready. Kylo was Master of the Knights and as such, it was his duty to guard the Sanctuary. He darted under the moss-draped entrance and hovered as he noticed something was off. 

The runes that adorned the standing stones of the Sanctuary were glowing faintly. They never had done that before. He stayed up in the shadows, his eyes searching for what had caused the change. He drifted along the willow branch canope, slowly working his way around the pond. 

Ah, there you are, he thought as he spied a body curled up inside one of the blooms, the pale lavender petals fan out and upward cradling the intruder. He crept closer, not wanting to alert the thief, but he saw there was no need for stealth, the intruder was passed out drunk on pollen. He snorted softly, it looked like they had rolled in it before laying down for a nap. 

He circled above the floating makeshift bed and Kylo was startled to see it was a girl...a lovely little butterfly pixie. His wings flutter quicker at the sight of her delicate face. The air seemed to grow sweeter the closer he hovered to her. 

He should take her back to the palace...to find out how she got into the sanctuary in the first place, he thought, but Kylo found himself staring at her, taking in her tanned skin and the patches of bright violet pollen smudged over her. 

The scent in the air, sweet and heady - pollen stirred up by her napping in the center of that bloom, no doubt, had grown thicker around them. He gazed at her wing patterns, the bright oranges with vivid lines and dots of black and white-tipped lace edges. His fingers itched to trace over them. He ogled her long legs and toned arms, he could tell she worked her body hard. 

His mouth watered at the scent of honeysuckle wine as his eyes roam over her, thinking of something sweet and thick on his tongue. His blackbone armor was getting heavy, heavier than it had ever been, it felt too tight and like it was weighing him down. Without concern, he unlatched his helmet. Kylo didn't even register the thunk as he tossed to the shore, he just saw her.

He shed his armor, without thought, just muscle memory of how it came off and throwing it away from him, till he was down to just his trousers. As he hovered closer to her a violet haze edged his vision. 

He wanted nothing more than to crawl inside her bloom, wrapping her in his arms. To entwine their legs and run his fingers through her hair, combing out the buns she had it pulled back in.

His midnight wings fluttered rapidly, as his blood rushed to every limb, making him move with a kind of hot prickly urgency he hadn't felt since his first battle.

He hovered over her, watching as the lilies glowed in the moonlight. The little world inside those pale petals called to him, beckoning him to come.

Kylo knew if he did, he could feel if she was as soft as she looked, he could find out how well she'd fit in his arms, he could discover if she tasted as sweet as he suspected. 

He landed gently, but his weight rocked the floating flower, and Kylo didn't care. He was reaching out before he'd made the conscious thought to do so, his fingers grazed the edge of her worn short dress. Touching the torn hemline, he felt how old it was, he frowned.

She shouldn't be in this old rag, he thought, she should be wrapped in the finest cloth the silkworms could spin. He grabbed the cloth, determined to rip it off her, the tearing sound muffled by the tall petals around them.

The cloud of pollen his actions disturbed scattered in the air, and he watched as it drifted down onto her bare body. His pants were ripped off him in a similar fashion, the offensive garment flung out of the haven, there was no need for such things here in their own little world. 

He watched her shift and sigh, her thighs falling open as her hands smoothed over her belly, her fingers slid past her dark curls and he instantly smelled her musky wetness.

He didn't realize what was happening, he was too far gone in the pollen's grip to see it as anything other than her invitation to watch as she spread herself open. Her fingers encircling her bud rubbing at it and him helpless but to watch her, even in her unconscious state she was seeking release. 

Kylo heard her soft breathy whimpers, gentle cries as her fingers were not enough to sate her need, he thought. His member strained, pointing towards her, he had what she needed, he could slake her hunger and he wanted to.

He wanted to bury his body inside hers, to wrap those lovely legs around him as he moved inside her.

Kylo couldn't take it anymore as she crested before him, not with a contented sigh or moan, but with a frustrated cry, her fingers never stopping as she tried to ease her need.

He fell to his knees, his hands shook as he reached out, crawling to her, inhaling her scent coated in pollen. Her pink flesh was swollen and glistening with her wetness. He salivated as he leaned in, her fingers were frantically working over her but it wasn't enough.

He grabbed her wrist, forcing her hand away just as he licked her from the bottom of her opening to the top. Her voice cracked as she arched her back. Kylo groaned at the taste of her, needing more he repeated his actions, grabbing her hips so he could drink more deeply. 

He felt her fingers in his hair and he looked up to see her eyes were open, wide, and confused. He sucked gently on her and watched a shudder run through her.

"I thought I was dreaming, but you're real," she breathed out, her voice smoky and lower than he expected. 

He looked at her, the moonlight bright enough he could see her eyes were hazel. He felt himself be pulled into those green-gold depths. He closed his eyes, returning his attention to where his mouth was still pressed.

He continued to suck on her before looking back up. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was hanging open. She released his hair to slide back onto her elbows. He redoubled his efforts and her hips bucked under his hands. She was moaning now, broken cries that were in time with his movements. 

Kylo wanted to hear that for the rest of his life.

He started nibbling, trapping her sweet little bud between his lips and tongue. He slid a hand down over her hip, brushing the silky inside of her thigh, smearing purple pollen in his wake.

Gently he rubbed around her opening, just under his mouth, feeling her wet and ready. He pushed one thick finger in her and she cried out, her body curling up over his head. He groaned as he sucked faster.

The taste of the pollen now mingled with her and he felt his control slip faster from his grasp. He needed to be inside her. Quickly Kylo pulled his mouth off her, shoving himself on his knees to crawl over her. He didn't pause as he captured her mouth, while his hands pushed her back down beneath him.

He blindly thrust his hips as he plunged his tongue in between her lips. She wasn't kissing him back, but gasped and moaned as his hard body slid over her, smearing her wetness and the pollen alike.

He reached down, angling his member to push into her. She was an unbelievable tight squeeze as he felt her slick opening give just a little. Her nails bit into the meat of his shoulders as she widened her knees. He moaned as he started to pull back, just a tiny bit, pushing forward a little more. 

He felt as though he was going to die at any moment, there was no way he was going to be able to withstand the feel of being completely buried within her, but he was certain he would die if he stopped. Pushing his hips a little faster, he felt her take half of him.

Kylo looked down to see her eyes squeezed shut and little puffs of air were coming from her mouth. Shuddering, Kylo managed to slow his thrusts and he returned to kissing her. He hoped that she adjusted quickly. His body felt like it was rippling with his effort to hold still. 

Her eyes flew open and she started up at him. His cock was throbbing, his body ached to be completely inside her, but her pleading eyes were enough to hold him longer. He eased back, noticing she had a smudge of purple along her jaw by her ear, he reached up and rubbed his thumb lightly over it, coming away bright violet 

He smirked and held it up for her to see. Her eyes moved from his thumb to his eyes. He lowered it, smearing that violet powder on her lower lip. Her tongue darted out and quickly licked at it, then her eyes rolled back in her head and her whole body convulsed. 

He felt the shudder run through her all the way down to where he was still half-buried in her. She reached up and yanked his head down, mashing their lips together while undulating her hips, taking him in more.

Once he tasted the sweet pollen on her lips and tongue, Kylo lost all ability to think, the only thing that mattered was how quickly he could push into her and never stop.

He needed to cum and cum as much as he could right then, she needed him to fill her up. He ate at her mouth chasing the taste as he thrust quickly, never pulling out more than he needed to in order to slam back in, grinding them closer.

This pixie was his home, his life, he never wanted to be parted from her. The sound she was making, those desperate little pants and breathy moans were music to his ears, her hair was the softest he'd ever touched, her body was a bounty to his senses as he dived into her again and again. 

Her hands wracked down his back dangerously close to his wing joint, but the feeling only caused him to stutter in his thrusts, a loud moan escaping him before he resumed his pace. She was taking him so well now, her body open and slick, her wetness reached his navel and was running down his thighs. 

Kylo leaned back hooking his arms under her knees and grabbing a hold of her above her waist, pulling her with him as he sat up. She fluttered her wings helping him lift her into the best position before he dropped her down on his cock.

He flapped his own wings, getting a rhythm that had her bouncing off him as he held her. She was effectively trapped, but by the feel of her body tightened, he didn't think she was upset by it.

Her hands gripped his hair so hard, her blunt nails scratched over his neck as he thrust into her spasming body. He felt her walls flutter as frantically as her wings were as her back. She was growing louder each time he dropped her down, impaling her. 

Her orgasm dragged on and on, her wails pierced the still night around them as he couldn't stop, chasing his release. Kylo was determined to see how far he could take her. 

Folding her even more, he plunged his fingers into her hair, tugging at her buns, holding her head so he could have her sweet mouth again. 

He growled against her lips, "Mine! Say you're mine!" It was all he could think about, it was all he wanted. Her, like this forever. 

He licked at her lips while his hips never creased moving, he felt his release nearing as he held her tightly in his grasp. He wanted to be as deep inside her as possible when it hit him. Kylo dropped her down, holding her, desperate to feel all of her surrounding him. 

The overwhelming rushing sensation grew, pulling from deep within him, and he shuddered as his climax ripped through him. He jerked, his hips still trying to pump into her, though there was no more room. He clung to her, slumping forward as all his muscles turned soft at once. 

He managed to roll them on their sides, still gripping her to him. She was panting, her breath like a hot wind on his throat. His body hadn't softened, his member rock hard within her.

Kylo smoothed her sweat-soaked hair back from her face as his heartbeat slowed. 

"Are you alright, little pixie?" He asked. She looked up at him, her cheeks bright red from their exertions. 

She stared at him before her fingers gently touched his face. 

"You're real," she breathed with a look of awestruck.

"Yes, I'm real. I'm Kylo. What's your name, sweet pixie?" Kylo held his breath, waiting for her to tell him the name he would be saying the rest of his life. 

“I’m Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Smut has arrived! And if I can get my scanner working, I'll scan in the drawing I made to go with this...one of these days.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Rey_ ,"

She liked the way her name sounded in his voice. She also liked his name. _Kylo_ , just thinking it made her smile. "Kylo," she whispered, testing the feel of it, the sound of it. 

He groaned, surging forward, giving her a sudden kiss. It started as a hard press of his lips but turned passionate when she felt him shift his hips, moving within her by rocking his pelvis against hers. 

Rey couldn't keep her moans quiet. She was feeling so swollen with him still inside her that it didn't take much to make her twitch and gasp. She gripped his shoulders, biting her lip as he gently rolled his hips. Kylo tugged her thigh up and held it under her knee. He kept the pace slow with long leisurely strokes as he held her body close to his. She could feel all of him sliding in and out of her. 

"You're so beautiful. How have I never seen you?" He whispered in between kissing her throat, working his mouth up to her lips. He gently rolled her over, keeping his weight off her as she resettled her wings. Rey cried out as he slid back inside her, deeper this time. She heard him groan as he stilled, holding her tightly to himself. Kylo had his face buried in her neck, hugging her close as he shuddered.

He pulled his head up, looking down at her in awe, his dark eyes wide as he studied her. Rey saw his chin and cheek were covered in purple, just like her back no doubt. She reached up and tried to brush some of it off him, but his lips snagged her thumb, pulling it into his mouth, his tongue, warm and wet, swirling around it, sucking it clean. 

She watched as his eyes dilated more and Rey gasped at the look of renewed lust that took him. His head came down swiftly and he pushed his tongue past her lips. Through the frantic kiss, Rey tasted the too sweet pollen on his lips and tongue reigniting the fire inside her. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he started thrusting again, harder than before, crying out as he moved within her faster. 

She couldn’t control the way her hips moved or the sounds she made. Rey held onto him as he pushed climax after climax out of her until she was reduced to a sobbing mess beneath him. The whole time, even as he clutched her too tight, he was tenderly watching her face with so much reverence in his eyes, Rey didn't know what to think of it all or what to think of him. 

Every time she thought he was done, Kylo would pull her pollen coated fingers to his mouth, his eyes locked on hers as he'd lick and suck her fingers clean. His body would shiver and his strength renewed, making her tremble and moan as he forced another orgasm onto her. 

Rey lost count of the number of times he made her gasp his name as his hard body pounded into her, while his arms held her, as he kissed and suckled at her. It became too much and Rey's vision blurred, the last things she saw were his dark eyes still shining with his own inner fire. 

***

It was a little before dawn when Rey awoke. She tried to sit up but found a large arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to an equally large body. She peeled his arm off her, sitting up, looking around at the sky through the willows. The compulsion was starting to build, overriding everything else. 

Rey looked down, watching Kylo breathe evenly, passed out in his exhaustion. She gently brushed his hair back, trying to memorize his peaceful face. She wished she didn't have to leave their little world, but the pull was getting worse. She needed to get moving. As she stood and stretched, her muscles protested at the overuse she had done to them. She and Kylo. 

That thought made her blush. Never before had she felt attracted to a male pixie or otherwise. She looked back down at him, his beautiful body stretched out with those huge black wings matching his dark waves. Her eyes lingered on him as she fluttered away from their flower.

She found the remnants of her dress tossed over to the shore, along with what must have been Kylo's clothing. Her dress was so badly torn, she couldn't wear it. 

"Damn it, Kylo. Did you really have to rip it so much?" She muttered to herself, looking around for something to cover herself with. Rey did not relish the idea of working all day nude, knowing full well she'd never make it back to her home in time to grab something to wear for the day. As she looked around she spied what had to be his undershirt. Holding it up, it hit her past mid-thigh.

Rey gratefully tugged it over her head, the dark fabric was soft and smelled of Kylo. She sighed as she felt around to find the wing slits alone were too large for her leaving large gaps that left her backside exposed. Thinking fast, she grabbed a strip of her dress for a makeshift belt, waving it through the slits and round her waist to hold the back closed for a better fit. Serves him right, she thought, see how he likes not having all his clothes when he wakes up. Rey rather liked the idea of keeping his shirt. It would be her reminder of the wonderful night they had shared. 

The compulsion was growing painful now and Rey knew she had run out of time. Her smile was bittersweet as she looked back at Kylo one last time before she flew away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is in the works! We'll be wrapping this one up soon. TTFN for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo groaned and reached out, wanted to pull her warm soft body closer to him, but his hands landed on nothing. He blinked to clear his eyes, still blurred from sleep to focus on the empty space beside him. Seeing she wasn’t there panic filled him, where was she?

He quickly sat up, his hands reached out to the crumpled filaments, finding them cold to the touch. Rey, he thought as he stared at the trampled mess they had made of the lily, where did you go? 

Kylo stood and stretched, shaking pollen from his wings. He watched it drift down leaving bright purple spots beneath him. He blinked and then launched himself straight up, looking closely at the ground along the shore.

Yes, there was a faint trail of purple leading off to the east. 

Kylo quickly darted to his discarded clothing, pulling his pants as he rooted around for his undershirt. Unable to locate it and finding the torn remains of Rey's dress, he had a sneaking suspicion of where his shirt was. That through curled his lips into a possessive grin, the idea of her wearing his clothing really did something to him.

Once he finished donning his armor, Kylo cinched his belt and tugged his scabbard in place, checking his sword was at the ready. He wanted to make an impression on his sweet pixie when he finally caught up to her. He lept skyward, following the trail she had unwittingly left him. 

It was well into midday by the time he'd come to the end of the pollen trail, having tracked her all the way into the outskirts of the _Seelie_ edge of the forest. He should have guessed she was of Summer Court, even if she was a butterfly pixie. He was going to have some explaining to do when he took her back to his home in the Winter Court, but thankfully the _Unseelie_ took any and all into their fold. She’d fit in just fine, he mused. 

He spotted her flitting about the meadow, wearing his shirt like a dress while lifting a piece of rusted metal out of the ground. The black looked comically out of place in the field of colorful wildflowers, but it did make her easier to track. Kylo watched as she flew off, lower to the ground with her heavy burden. 

What was she doing, hauling iron around? That was not safe for her to handle at all, why in all of the realms would she do that? Kylo followed, staying in the thickest shadows he could find as they moved back into the trees. He knew his blackbone armor made him blend in with the darkness, making him virtually impossible to see. From his hiding space, he watched as she flew into a hollowed rotting log, depositing her burden.

“Where have ye been girl?” came a loud growling voice from inside the log. 

“I have to go out further each day, you know that,” Rey responded, after wiping her brow on her arms, dusting off _his_ shirt, sending up a faint shimmer of purple around her. She rose a little higher in the air, batting at the fabric, trying to shake the last of the pollen off her. 

Just as she was about to fly off, a bloated pale yellow hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped, but instead of being scared, she jerked her arm away from the hand that grabbed her and landed again. Kylo growled to himself as he held his position. He wanted to rip that hand from its arm for touching her. 

“Ye smell different today, girl. What have ye been up to?” and with that, a repulsive _cucui_ crawled out of the log. “Ye smell good enough ta eat...for once,” The _cucui_ said as he stood, hunched over, but still taller than his sweet pixie.

The _cucui_ was a lesser bogeyman. They normally stuck to terrifying children and maids. They lived off fear. Why was this one out here in the middle of the forest without a child for miles? The _cucui_ was taller than the rotten log when he stood up straight, bloated and his skin was a sickly tallow color with gray squirrel skins stretched across his hips and over one shoulder. 

What was she doing scavenging for a nursery bogeyman, Kylo pondered as he started moving closer as the bloated hobgoblin reached for Rey again. “Come back here, girl!” Bellowed the hobgoblin as his fat fingers grabbed at her again. 

Kylo snarled, launching straight at the bogeyman when he lunged at Rey's back. Kylo quickly flew in between them, pushing her safely behind him as he swatted the hobgoblin's hand away from her.

“Kylo!” Rey gasped as he brought his sword level with the _cucui’s_ chest, just under his sternum.

"Stay back, Rey. He and I have something to discuss," Kylo said as he stared at the hobgoblin at the end of his sword.

“What is the meaning of this! This is none of ye business!” the _cucui_ yelled showing a level of bravado that Kylo had not expected, but could clearly see there was nothing behind it but the odious creature's size. He was nothing more than a bully. How long had Rey been under his thumb, Kylo wondered. 

"Never touch her again, or I swear by the winterlands, I will remove the hand that does so," Kylo seethed through clenched teeth. 

The hobgoblin's eyes narrowed as his face turned a ruddy shade of dark yellow. His breathing increased and he was starting to foam at the mouth. "Ye have no business here! Not between me and her, ye don’t! Leave winter knight. This isn't your place!" the _cucui_ growled as he tried to take a step forward, only to stop short as Kylo didn't move his sword, instead he pushed the tip into the blubbery pale skin. 

The _cucui's_ eyes widened as the sword pierced him, causing a small bead of blood to well and run down his chest.

"If you so much as think her name again, I will bring the entirety of the Winter Court down on your head," Kylo stayed calmly as he stood his ground, "You will release her from whatever claim you have over her. Now, you foul imp," Kylo's voice was steady as he pushed a little more, forcing the _cucui_ to back up some.

"I will do no such thing!" the _cucui_ growled out.

Kylo inched his sword up just under the _cucui's_ jaw, "Why is that?" He leaned in, sliding the blade up, placing it just alongside the hobgoblin's throat.

"She was the firstborn - promised payment for my help. She's mine until the day I die and you can do nothing about that," the _cucui_ stated smugly, still glaring at Kylo with hatred in his beady little black eyes and then smirking at Rey behind him.

"What! You never told me that! You said," Rey stammered, trying to push past him, "You told me my parents were going to come back for me!" 

"I had to tell you something, ye wouldn't stop crying 'n carrying on. Had to get you to eat - the spell wouldn't have worked otherwise." The brutal cruelty of his statement was clear. The _cucui_ had wanted to hurt Rey with his words, and Rey's distress denial cut Kylo deeper than any sword.

"You swore they were coming back for me! You li- lied to me!" Kylo could hear the tears choking her as she stayed behind him. He could feel the waves of hurt and anguish rolling off her. Kylo watched as the _cucui's_ lips curled up in a mockery of a smile. He was enjoying her suffering, that alone made Kylo want to kill him, but now he had a justified reason, other than retribution. Kylo leaned in, bringing himself eye level with the _cucui._

"I'm rather happy you said that. Now I can kill you," he whispered. Kylo watching the hobgoblin's eyes widen, "Oathbreaker and Liar, I declare thee. Your life is forfeit," Kylo snarled as he quickly whipped his sword, cleaving the _cucui's_ head clean off his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm rather pissed at the moment. I had drawn the scene were Kylo finds Rey asleep in the lily...and I just found out it had gotten thrown away on accident. I spent about 3 days drawing that piece. Once I get over being pissed about it, I think I'll do a digital version next. 
> 
> Oh and I decided I'd add one more chapter to this story...because it seems to need it.
> 
> And yes, fae take lying very seriously.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey watched as Unkar’s head landed by his feet. She felt so many things at once, shock, fear, anxiety, freedom - _lightness_ \- she felt so light she didn’t realize she had slumped to the ground. She vaguely heard Kylo saying her name. The world blurred around her, the colors smearing together before she closed her eyes to rest. She felt so tired. 

She just wanted to rest a little bit. 

  
  


***

  
  


When Rey awoke, she found herself in an unfamiliarly soft bed. The room was dark and the air cool on her bare skin. 

She groaned as she forced herself to sit up, every muscle in her body protesting at the idea of getting up, and Rey grimaced, stretching her body before she placed her feet on the floor. She stood, dragging the sheet and wrapped it around her. 

While the room was unfamiliar, the scent that permeated the room was not. Rey knew Kylo had to be around here somewhere. Curious about her surroundings and about the fae that inhibited them, Rey peered around her, trying to see if there was anything of interest laying about. 

The room was rather small with the space taken up by the enormous bed in the center, a polished disk of some metal hung above a small chest of drawers, serving as a mirror. There was a desk, with a few scraps of parchment and an inkwell. She noticed some of his armor piled by the far wall, but nothing else in the room said it was his. Where are you, she wondered as she walked slowly to the door. 

Just as she was reaching for the handle, the door pulled open and a shiny black beetle carrying a covered try scurried in, causing her to quickly back up. Kylo followed directly behind the butler beetle, his large frame emerging from the shadowed hallway startling her more and she clutching the sheet tighter to her galloping heart. 

He looked relaxed, clean, and thoroughly smug. He smirked at her surprise and Rey debated yelling at him to wipe that look off his face, but the beetle moved in front of her, away from where he’d deposited the tray on the desk and out the room. The door closed, leaving the two of them alone.

Rey stared at the door as if it could give her the answers to how she was feeling at the moment. She didn’t know what to think or feel. Everything was mixed up in her head. Plutt was dead, she was free. Rey could no longer feel the compulsion that had dictated her entire life. She was feeling cut loose, adrift in her own mind. She didn’t know what to do now. 

“You’re free, Rey. He’ll never control you again,” Kylo said quietly. Rey jerked her eyes back up to his, seeing that smugness had melted away in genuine concern. He stepped towards her and Rey froze, unsure of what to do. She had watched him kill, but he had been tender with her. She stayed stiff as his arms wrapped around her. 

The longer he held her, the warmer she felt. It was like he radiated heat. It slowly relaxed her, it felt nice to be held. Something she had very little experience with, but he stood there patient and calm. Eventually, she laid her head on his chest with one hand resting over his heart. 

"I don't know what to do. What to be now. All I've ever had was Unkar," she said, thinking out loud, more to herself than to the Knight holding her. 

"You've got time to figure it out. I'm certainly not going to kick you out. You're welcome to stay with me as long as you wish, my sweet pixie," he was stroking her hair, his fingers combed out the tangles and knots as he spoke. 

Rey listened to his heartbeat, rapid under her ear. While he sounded calm, she could feel he was anything but. She tilted her head up and met his dark amber eyes. They were warm and pleading with her to stay.

"Why?" She asked, not understanding why he would open his home to her.

"Why what?" He gazed down at her, still stroking her hair and down over her back, lightly grazed over her wing joints, his fingers traced down her spine before sliding his fingertip back up. She shivered under his delicate touch. 

"Why would you want me to stay? Do you need me to scavenge metal for you?" She knew that was her best skill. Maybe he needed help?

Rey watched the shock pass over his face, followed quickly by anger. He pressed his lips together, his hands gripped her arms before he let out a heavy breath. The anger faded a little, but Rey could still see it simmered under the surface. 

"No. I don't need you to scavenge metal,” he paused, and Rey watched anger fade even more replaced by something she would almost call tender, “Is it so hard to believe that I want to have you here? That I might look forward to waking up beside you or telling you about my day, hearing about yours, and sharing meals with you?" 

Rey gaped at him before she realized her mouth was hanging open. Kylo reached up and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Rey felt herself blush and she looked away from his soft gaze.

"I - I don't know what to say, I mean we - we don't know each other," she stammered, biting her bottom lip as her eyes darted around the room, trying to look at anything but him. 

Rey felt his fingers under her chin, lifting her face back up to his as he tightened his other arm around her waist. 

"We may not know everything about one another, but I know you. I know what your lips taste like and what sweet little sounds you make when I touch you. I know how wonderful you feel when I'm as deep inside as I can be," his voice was barely a whisper, but it made her knees weak all the same. His eyes were still soft, but there was a heat to them and Rey felt it ignite a fire inside her.

She made the slightest intake of air and she watched his eyes dilate, the brown amber of them swallowed up by his pupils. Slowly, he lowered his head, bringing his lips down next to hers. 

"Stay with me, please." He pushed the words into her mouth before his lips sealed them in. 

Rey moaned, losing herself in his kiss. It wasn't the frantic kisses she remembered, this was slow and methodical, his strong hands holding her in place as he drank her in. She felt his tongue brushing her bottom lip and she opened, letting him back into her body. 

The steady push and feel of his tongue dancing around with hers made her grip his tunic, before she clenched her body, remembering how he'd felt inside another place. 

He started walking them backward, still maintaining his devastating kisses until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Kylo gently lowered her down, helping her settle and move so her wings were not caught under her. He tugged the sheet away after that. 

Rey looked up as he leaned over her, one knee on the bed, and most of his weight on his forearms, on either side of her. 

"You are so beautiful. Seeing you laid out on my bed, it's almost as potent as that pollen," he stated, more to himself she thought. 

"What do you mean? That pollen was different?" She watched as he smiled down at her. 

"Yes, it's definitely different. I asked about it after I got you settled. You slept for nearly three days, Rey. I had plenty of time to learn things," he reached up and traced a fingertip down over her lips, down her throat and between the valley of her breasts. The delicate touch made her shiver and she felt her nipples start to tighten. 

"You see the Sanctuary is guarded nightly - I never bothered to ask why, but it seems those water lilies are special. During certain times of the year, their pollen is harvested and used for certain purposes." He traced back up, running his finger along her jawline and up the slope of her cheek. 

"The pollen has different properties depending on how it's prepared, but in its most raw form, it's an extremely potent aphrodisiac, to the point that very few can resist it," his voice was so dark, combined with his finger tracing back over her lips, Rey shivered again, despite the heat that was radiating off of him. 

"So that's what happened to us? Are...are you still under its influence?" she didn’t know what she hoped he’d say, either option scared her with his intensity. Rey was unable to decipher the look he gave her before he slowly shook his head. 

"No, and neither are you. What you're feeling right now...is all your own emotions," he looked down between them, and Rey thought she could feel where his eyes traced over her peeked and puckered skin before they returned to look into hers. 

"Even without the pollen-induced... _frenzy_ we were in, I would have wanted you the first time I laid eyes on you, my sweet pixie," he whispered, his voice a soft rumble that made her insides jerk just behind her navel. 

She watched as he leaned down closer, his lips barely brushing hers, but feeling like fire at the same time. Rey reached up, tentatively cradling his cheek, before he groaned and dived down kissing her like he was trying to climb inside her mouth. His body dropped onto her pushing almost all the air out of her, but she didn't care, all that matter was kissing him back. 

His hands left her body as he started pulling at his clothes. Her fingers joined his, but he refused to move his mouth from hers. It finally proved too difficult to remove his tunic that way and he had to sit up to untangle his wings from where it had twisted on his arms. 

Rey giggled at his frustrated growls and sat up to help. Together they managed to pull the material off him. She was smiling as she watched him fling the tunic away, quickly followed by his trousers. Rey was still laughing when he turned back to her with a feral look on his face before it slid into a cocky smirk. He tackled her back down under him, making her squeak in surprise. 

"Now, where were we?" He all but purred as his mouth found her neck, biting down harder then she anticipated. Rey's surprise morphed into moans of pleasure as he continued to nibble and suck. His hands wrapped around her ribs, holding her in place as he started grinding his pelvis into her. 

Instinct had Rey open her thighs, fitting them around his hips, sliding her feet down the backs of his calves. She was so much more aware now, the feeling of his weight on her, the way his chest expanded with each breath, the feeling of his soft hair brushing over her, these were things she had barely noticed before. 

Kylo hit a particularly good spot that had her moaning and twisting to maintain the pressure. She could feel how slippery it was between them, his hot skin was gliding over her with each roll of his hips. 

He leaned up, braced on one arm while his other hand reached down, lining himself up with her body. He was gentle, pushing forward, slowly inching his way inside her. Rey squeezed her eyes shut, trying to relax her body, but the feeling was still so new and strange, especially now that she wasn't shrouded in a pollen-induced haze. 

She could feel the slide of him, the stretch as he pushed more of himself inside her. Rey was glad for her wetness, otherwise, this wouldn't have been as enjoyable. As it was the thick heavy weight of him inside her was making her pant and wanting all he had to give. A broken moan escaped Kylo when his hips finally touched hers again. He leaned back down fully, capturing her lips once more. He grabbed onto her face, holding it in place while he ravaged her mouth. 

"So good," he moaned in between kisses, "By the winterlands - nothing feels this good!" He shuddered before he pulled his hips back. His first thrust was slow, drawing out the feeling for them both. Rey gasped, grabbing at his hips and ass as he filled her back up. He was rubbing over something that made her toes curl and her eyes roll back.

Kylo noticed her unspoken request, switching his weight to give himself the leverage to thrust without pulling out more than an inch at a time. He kept hitting that spot and Rey felt like she was going to fly apart at the seams. The orgasm hit her hard and fast, taking them both by surprise. She cried out, gripped at him wildly as her body convulsed. Kylo shuddered, pausing in his rhythm to hold her as she writhed. 

"Oh, Rey - mmhn, that felt amazing. I wanna get you to do that again," he groaned in her ear as he started moving again.

Each slow thrust had her gasping and crying louder, as her body was hypersensitive to everything. She caught glimpses of his face, seeing the blend of determination and rapture there, it made her heart flutter even more. 

"I...I didn't think," he swallowed, shifting up onto his elbows, "you could get any tighter," he groaned, dropping his head to her chest, kissing along her sternum. He sat upon his knees, his hand sliding to her hips. Kylo kept himself seated deep inside her, before he started a fast rhythm, pulling her hard to meet each thrust. 

The pressure kept building, higher and higher. Tighter and tighter, until she was nearly doubled over, her muscles all contracted and rippling as he continued as if he could go for hours. Her eyes were leaking tears and her fingers blindly gripped the sheets. Rey was nearly screaming her pleasure, locked tight around him when her second climax broke over her. Every muscle clenched for a few suspended moments before she slumped down, feeling nearly boneless.

She blinked tears away, looking up to see him watching her before he leaned back down to kiss her. Rey was exhausted, but she returned the kiss as best she could. He was moving faster, frantically working himself in and out of her. Rey hoped it was to his own end as she didn’t know if she could take much more, but then he cried out, his entire body stiffened before he collapsed onto her. 

Rey held him as he panted and shivered in his own aftershocks. Combing her fingers in his sweat-soaked hair, she paused when he lifted his head to look at her. She combed it back from where it had fallen into his face. The look in his eyes was so tender and unguarded, Rey felt her heart stumble as the emotions that played across his face as he looked down at her. She lifted her head, gently pressing their lips together, telling him with her kiss that yes, she wanted to stay with him and find her way now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to my tumblr post for the marker piece I made of this. Close-ups and progress photos too.  
> [Beloved Underwing tumblr ](https://belovedunderwing.tumblr.com/post/620349716478181376/pixie-dust-forbidden-blooms)
> 
> Thanks for reading along with me on this one!

**Author's Note:**

> So this little idea has been plaguing me since the start of May. I wanted to write a sex pollen trope, a fae story, and some mothlo. I decided to put them all in one! Maybe two chapters, maybe three. It depends on how the rest of the story evolves. Smut will show up as soon as Kylo does, so stick around!


End file.
